


Confession Is Good For The Soul?

by HaleStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Some Humor, True Love's Kiss, can't think of anymore since this is my first story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleStilinski/pseuds/HaleStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finally admits his feelings to Derek and it seems good, really good for like a night. Derek leaves oddly the next morning and Stiles is left feeling used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession Is Good For The Soul?

"I can do whatever I want, Scott!" Stiles yelled at his best friend, throwing a pillow at him as he sat on his family's couch. 

"Stiles..", Scott sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "He left, can't you just see that and move on, he..he told you..".

"He told me that I wasn't enough! He told me that it didn't matter..", Stiles grew quiet. "That we..didn't matter". He put his head down and placed his hand down on his desk where his laptop was open to some page about more mythical creatures. He guessed he only researched now to get his mind off of Derek, but that wasn't it at all. He was pretty sure that he just did so he can feel something. Feel anything, even if it was pain. 

Yeah, it was pretty much pain all the time. 

"Scott, please go", Stiles whispered and closed his eyes as he closed his laptop. 

"Sti..", Scott said and stood to his feet, turning towards the door. Scott understood what it was like to feel heartbreak and because he knew the feeling, he didn't want his best friend feeling it. At all. But yet, Scott also understood that Stiles needed time to heal and be alone. 

Stiles watched his werewolf bestie walked out the door and he looked away again, getting up and taking smalls steps to his bed, flopping down on it as he closed his eyes. He crawled up a bit, grabbing his pillow and tucking it in his arms, his head relaxing. He started to think a few weeks back. 

 

. . . . 

 

"Derek, can we talk?", Stiles asked as he stood at Derek's door, his hands stuffed his pockets. He was trying to hide his shaking hands, he was pretty nervous. But if one was about to confess their feelings to someone, that one would be nervous like he. 

"S-sure?", Derek cocked his brow and nodded gently. He stepped aside and Stiles followed in quickly. 

"What did you want to talk about?", he asked and Stiles bite down on his lip. Stiles and Derek had become closer over the year and a half after they meet, after they were dubbed as enemies. 

"Well, can we go somewhere more private?", Stiles asked, inhaling sharply. Derek rolled his eyes but not in the usual 'I-hate-you-' kinda of way but the 'Stiles' with a sigh kind of way. He went straight up the stairs and Stiles followed quickly after, biting down on his lip. God, he was actually going to do it. He was actually going to tell Derek Hale, the Derek Hale that he was in love with him. 

Stiles stopped as he and Derek stepped into his room and Derek stood by the window. Stiles decided to stay by the door, in case Derek tried to kill him. This was all Lydia's fault anyway. She was the one to beg him to tell Derek about his feelings and the strawberry blonde finally convinced him. He sighed, shaking his head. "Okay, don't kill me or anything because Scott will be pissed at you", he said, trying to loosen the room. He wondered if Derek knew what he was going to say, if he knew how he was feeling, if he knew that Stiles heart sped up around him. 

"Just get on with it", Derek grumbled. Stiles nodded, inhaling sharply again. 

"IamkindainlovewithyouandIthinkweneedtogettogethersoyeah..", the younger boy inhaled his words and nodded as he closed his eyes. 

"What?", he asked, chuckling. Stiles looked up at him, wondering if he actually heard him or if he did hear him and thought it was funny. So, he decided that he would just repeat himself, which now he knows wasn't a good idea. Because maybe Stiles could have just played it off as a joke and pretend that he was saying something about food but no, no, no. The teen just had to repeat himself. Damn you, smart ass. 

"I am kinda of in love with you, Derek...and we..we..should..be together?", he said, even though it came as a question, Stiles knew it was true but didn't know if Derek would actually like that or not. Stiles decided that he would look past Derek and count down the seconds before his death. 

"Wh..you what?", he heard the Alpha male. He couldn't tell what his feelings were. 

"I am not going to say it again". He sighed, running his hand over his face. It seemed like Derek was thinking. Stiles looked at him, stepping closer, he was now in the room but barely. He placed his hand on the wall. 

And then, suddenly the two were touching. Derek's body was hovering a bit over Stile's. Stiles kind of liked the height difference. He was tempted to wrap his arms around him but Derek's arms were already around the sarcastic teen's waist. He looked up at him, into his eyes. He was getting lost in them when suddenly soft lips were pressed against his. He dreamt about this moment for a while now and always wondered how Derek's lips were feel and they were prefect, more perfect than he ever thought. 

. . . .

 

Let's just say that the two made out for a while, ending up on the bed and the next morning, waking up cuddling. As they laid awake for a few hours, Derek got up quickly, saying he had to use the bathroom, but he never came back. Stiles got up, walking out of the room, searching for Derek. This was turning out to be a bad date movie where the girl was used and that's kind of what Stiles was feeling. 

"Der..", he whispered, cut off when Issac came striding up the steps. Stiles turned and looked down, stark naked. Issac chuckled. "Not gonna ask", he said as he walked into the bathroom. Derek wasn't in there. He lied? Stiles was so confused, he turned and walked back into the bedroom and got dressed, walking downstairs. So his confusion turned to depression which turned to anger. 

Stiles slammed the door as he walked out of the Hale house and he looked over to his Jeep and grumbled as he got in, slamming that door as well, starting his car and driving off. He shook his head as he slammed his hand down on the dashboard. He grabbed his phone at a red light and dialed his best friend's number. He placed his phone on the dash. 

"Stiles? What's up?", he heard Scott's voice after a few rings.

"He..I told Derek that I loved him", he blurted out. 

"You love Derek?", he spoke in a hushed tone. He must have been with someone. Allison, probably. 

"Yeah, yeah but I told him, last night..and things got heated", Stiles said sighing as he started driving again after the light turned green. 

"Yeah? Okay, so why do you sound upset?", Scott asked, his voice back to normal. He heard Allison in the background, whispering something but choose to ignore it. 

"Because..he left..this morning, just left", Stiles said, his anger boiling. Stiles wasn't even paying attention to the road anymore. So when suddenly he saw a dark figure step out, he stomped on the brakes. "Shit", he groaned as the figure turned. Derek, of course. 

"What? Stiles? What is it?", Scott asked, concern written all over in his voice. 

"Nothing, gotta go", he said and hung up before his best friend got to say anything. He parked his car, right there in the middle of the road and got out, keeping his car door open. "If I knew it was you, I wouldn't have stopped", Stiles said and crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. 

"Stiles, let met explain, okay..", Derek said and stepped closer. "Last night wasn't supposed to happen". He finished. Stiles looked down, feeling even better. Not. 

"Okay, so why did it? You could have laughed and told me to leave, that's what I was suspecting anyway", he said and looked down, sighing gently. Derek sighed and touched his arm, frowning. Stiles jerked it back. 

"Stiles, I am sorry..for what happened, again, it's not what..what I wanted", he said. 

Stiles stepped back a bit. "So, you don't like me? It was just for fun? Sex for fun, aha, I get it.", he said. He looked up at Derek, who seemed rather upset now. 

"Look Stiles, we don't matter, we are nothing, we aren't..you don't matter", he said sternly. Stiles looked down and he was shocked. He didn't matter. He got very upset. 

"You prick!", Stiles yelled and punched his chest and turned on his feet and got back in his car. "Get out of my way, Derek", he said before slamming the door, starting his car. Derek looked at him for a few seconds, before he hit the car horn a few times. Derek moved out his way, standing on the side of the road as Stiles drove home. 

And a few days later, Derek was gone.

 

. . . . 

 

Stiles got off his bed after falling asleep. He sighed as he remembered his dream after a few seconds and shook his head, getting up and walking into the bathroom, across the hall. He turned on the light and turned the cold water on with the sink, splashing his face a few times. He rubbed his eyes, turning off the faucet and the light, walking out and heading downstairs. 

He looked over at the clock on wall and saw it was late afternoon. His dad would probably be home soon so maybe he should make him some dinner. Nah, they could go out. So maybe, he could go wait for him there, he was bored after all and he didn't want to be home alone. He didn't want to be in his own thoughts. 

He grabbed his keys, jacket from the couch, he didn't even remember putting it there and his shoes, slipping them on before sauntering out. He got in his Jeep, heading out after a few seconds, trying to find a good station to listen in on. 

After the boring drive to his father's work, Stiles got out of the car, walking in. He looked to his left and right, searching for his dad. 

"Son?", he heard and turned, seeing his father holding two beige folders. Stiles tilted his head up. 

"Hey dad, I came by to see if you wanted to get dinner when you get off work", he said, rubbing the back of his neck as he stepped closer. 

"Yeah, I'll be done in a few minutes, gotta get this case work filed", Officer Stilinski told his son, walking towards his own office and Stiles following. They both stepped in and then Stiles waited for his father, something he hadn't done in a few years. Just watch his father work and it was nice. 

 

. . . . 

 

Coming home late, the Stilinski men went straight to bed. His dad had work early the next morning, going out of town for some kind of case. 

Stiles woke up to a loud crash. He jumped out of bed, shoving his body around his room, searching for his light. He flicked it on and jumped back, flailing around for a moment when he saw Derek getting up from what Stiles assumed was Derek falling and he assumed that that was what caused the loud crash. 

"Derek? Derek?", he just wanted to say his name. Maybe this was a dream, a weird one but still. Derek looked up resting his body on the side wall. 

"Uh, I...ho..what..why are you here?", Stiles asked as he walked over to his bed again, sitting down and rubbing his eyes softly. "You shouldn't be here". 

Derek stepped over to him and sat on the bed, their thighs touching. "Should we be together?", Derek blurted out.

Stiles looked up at him. "Y-no, no we shouldn't. You stupid prick", Stiles said and shook his head. "You used me!", he said and put his hand up to Derek's chest, his body not telling him that he didn't want Derek. 

Nor his eyes. And Derek knew that. "You want me, Stilinski", he whispered. 

Stiles leaned closer as the alpha did as well. "No, I don't..why..why..did you leave?", he asked. 

Derek sighed and moved his hands up Stiles and touched his cheek. "A coward, I am a coward...who loves you..", he whispered and Stiles felt his cheek grow pink. He looked up into Derek's eyes and leaned a little more into him. 

Wait, wait was this another trick? Stiles pulled away and sighed gently. "I can't, we shouldn't", he said and frowned gently. "You are just using me". Stiles stood to his feet and walked over to the window, staring deeply out into it. It was like a sappy movie at the end of the movie. 

"Stiles, please...I wasn't using you, I was stupid and ran away from you, from us". 

Stiles turned. "Is it true sourwolf?", Stiles asked, a small smile on his face. The face Derek Hale, the Derek Hale couldn't resist. 

"Yeah, it is..I lo..love you", he whispered and Stiles walked over to him, sitting down on his lap gently and wrapping his gaunt arms around the muscular brood. Derek smiled as Stiles pecked his lips. 

"Wow, cute lovebirds", a voice said, startling the couple. Stiles turned his head seeing his dad, Officer Stilinski holding back a smile. "I knew it, I knew it..", he mumbled as he pointed a finger toward them walking away. He probably heard the crash and just stood there waiting to see what was happening. Just like his dad. 

Derek turned his head back to his cute human and grazed their lips together. 

"I honestly love you, Stiles". 

"I honestly love you too, sourwolf".

**Author's Note:**

> For starters, I do not think the title has really much to do with the story but I couldn't think of another. This is my first story and I guess It will be mainly fluff. Comment and feedback would be nice.


End file.
